Life in a Dragons Jaws
by NinjaHandyMan08
Summary: Its years after the war has ended and Zuko and Katara are married with two kids. When Zuko goes off to do firelord duties he is killed. The fic is told from Katara and Zuko's younger son Lee's point of view through diary entries. HIATUS for now...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok this fanfiction is told like a diary. These diary entries are "written" by Lee, Zuko and Katara's younger son…

August 2

Okay so I am finally getting out this journal. I never thought I would ever write in this, but in recent times I feel the need to write down things that are happening in my life at the moment. Ok well I am the crown prince of the fire nation for starters. My parents are Fire lord Zuko and Fire lady Katara, who are my hero's, mentors and support. My mum is a waterbender and my father is a fire bender. Myself? I am a fire bender. My father said since I was the first born son, I am to be the next fire lord after him, even though I have an older sister, who is a waterbender by the way. My sister and I have our arguments, yet we can always turn to each other for support as we do to our parents.  
Ok so there's me…  
The real reason I am writing in this journal is because of the feelings I have been having at this time. My father has had to go off to the earth kingdom to help the earth king and Avatar fight off some rebels. He said I wasn't allowed to go with him as I was too young. I am 7 by the way and my sister is 10. So it's just mum, my sister and me at the moment, in a seemingly empty palace. My dad is strong and I know he will return. It still scares me though…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

August 11th

I feel as though my world has crashed down on top of me. Today my mum got a letter. I was in the garden playing with the turtle ducks with my mother and sister when the messenger had come up behind us. I can't get mums face and screams out of my head, when she found out that my father had been killed. Some guards had to sustain her and take her to the infirmary. Uncle Iroh was crying to as he held my older sister Kaya and me. He told us that the ones who die are never truly lost to us. I don't know really what to think. I feel as though a weight has been put in my chest. I feel lost and sadness yet I have not shed a single tear. Is something wrong with me, I loved dad, he was my role model and best mate all in one. Uncle told me there's nothing wrong with me. His words were, Lee your just in shock. I just don't know. I am confused.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

August 20th

Mum still hasn't spoken to anyone. She hasn't even removed herself from her bed. Whenever I go to see her, she is blank and doesn't reply. I'm really worried. Uncle said that she, like I was before, is just in shock and should recover soon.

For the first time since dads death I cried. It just kind of hit me in a wave that seemingly knocked me back, not physically but emotionally. I cried for hours, and I just couldn't stop thinking about him, all the memories. Kala and I sit together at night in bed, and talk about him and all the things we as a family did together. I miss him. I hope mum gets better soon, I miss her too. I really need her.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

August 26

It's been two weeks since dad's death and mum still hasn't cried. She just sits there staring at the wall. It's as if she is dead. Her will for everything is gone. Uncle said that she should be fine. I don't know whether I can believe that. Its not as if I think uncle is lying. Its just I find it hard to believe. I know I should have more faith in my mother, and I do. Its just she hasn't changed in the past two weeks. She doesn't feel or even behave like my mother. My mother was supposed to always be smiling and happy. Always laughing and playing. My father should be here to. He would hold me tight and tell me it's all right. He could do the same for mum also. He should be here laughing and playing around with my sister, mother and me. It doesn't seem fair. I don't want to play anymore. I don't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

September 2nd

Its been three weeks since dads death. And for the first time I smiled. I was in mum and dads room the other day, watching over my mother. She turned and looked at me. I was surprised that her eyes were looking at something other than the back wall. She looked at me and said "Hey baby". Her voice was all crackly but I didn't care. My mother was talking again. What made me even more happy, was when she pulled me carefully next to her on the bed and hugged me. She said that she was sorry and then she had started to cry. She cried for ages. I am so happy she has changed from her silent state. Yet this new state of crying she is in isn't the best either. I wont be happy until she is happy. Uncle says I shouldn't worry, and to just be the young boy that I am. But I feel older somewhat. I feel as if I have the responsibility to help my mother. I don't care for my childhood anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

September 16th

Mum still hasn't left her room yet, let alone her bed. Whenever I enter her room she always gives me a small smile. She may smile but I can see that she is still unhappy. I really hope that my presence is making her happier, but in a way I'm not sure if it is. I look so much like my father that it must be painful every time she sees me. But I can't help but see her. I try to restrict my visits. I don't know how I can help her. I hope she gets better soon. I miss her.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

September 18th

My mum asked me why I didn't visit her as often anymore. She thought I was angry at her. She wouldn't stop apologizing. I felt extremely guilty at having made her feel guilty. I told her that I thought that I was a bad reminder of dad for her. She looked stunned but embraced me. She had started crying and I had tried to pull away from her so I could stop tormenting her. She held on tighter and said I was a good reminder of father. That the more she saw of me and my sister the better she felt. She had explained how she felt guilty for leaving my sister and me for such a long period of time by ourselves. She said she should have been there for us when father had died. I saw that she was tired and I mentioned me leaving. But she just held on to me and pulled me onto the bed next to her like she used to do when i was younger. The only difference was, dad wasnt there on the other side of me. She held me close and had hummed the lullaby she always used to sing. I think she is slowly getting better. It makes me happy that i help her. I think things could work out.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

September 20th

This morning I was really surprised to see mum in the dining room eating breakfast. She still looked really tired and sad but she had made a show of smiling at me, Kala and uncle. I could see that she was still hurting really badly. I remember flashing a small smile back at her. I really hope mine didn't look fake. I was just really worried about her. Uncle and Kala had looked surprised too, but they too flashed quick smiles and sat down next to her. After a few of my uncles lame jokes mum was actually laughing. That was the best breakfast I'd had in weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

September 25th

I had trouble getting to sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about dad and mum. I really worry that mum's going to leave me alone. And what about my sister? Would she leave me alone? I don't want to be Firelord anymore. The true Firelord is, and always will be my father. I'm trying not to think about the future and just focus on the present. My job is to help my mother recover. I wish everything will turn out alright.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Ok WARNING the next part of this fic is extremly sad and comfronting.

This is Avatar by the way...  
Lee is Zuko and Katara's child.  
Lee expresses his feelings in his Journal...

2nd October

I took mum for a stroll in the royal gardens today. She seemed to enjoy the many flowers which had newly bloomed. The smell was amazing. Though when we had reached the turtle duck pond she had frozen and said in a really broken voice that it was time to head back. I feel like such an idiot for taking her to the turtle duck pond now. There must have been some strong memories with dad she shared there. I ran back to comfort her but she just flashed a quick smile at me and told me she was ok. She said she was just tired and then she went off to her chambers. I hope she will be ok.


End file.
